


The ballad of Hope's peak academy

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Class 77, Class 78, I really don't like this fic but I decided to leave it up anyway, I try to stick with what's canon even though I personally may not ship it, Killing harmony bunch is class 79, Multi, Relationships really aren't the main focus, Tags and charecters and relationships will be updated as they appear, chatfic, class 79
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Each class of hopes peak academy makes a chatroom. Disaster insures and secrets get reveled.The killing harmony cast is class 79.Chapters will change perspective to each class(JUST A HEADS UP!!! I WILL BE DELEATING THIS FIC IN AN UNSPECIFIED AMMOUNT OF TIME!!!)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Harukawa Maki, Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya (one sided), Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 56





	1. The birth of chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Class 78  
> Makoto: Luckyeggman  
> Kyoko: Call_da_police  
> Toko: God_worshipper  
> Byakuya: God  
> Yasuhiro: 30%correct  
> Aoi: DONUTS  
> Sayaka: Holy Voice  
> Mukaro: Soilderboy  
> Junko: Des-bear  
> Leon: 11037  
> Cihiro: Pure  
> Mondo: Pompador_man  
> Kiyotaka: NoHallRunning!  
> Hifumi: Animow4life  
> Celestia: Ms.littlegothlolita  
> Sakura: Strongwoman  
> \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 
> 
> Class 77  
> Chiaki: GamerGal  
> Ryota (Imposter): Otakuman  
> Akane: Food!  
> Sonia: Queen_of_Darkness  
> Soda: Carbonated drink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby_gangsta  
> Teruteru: ;)  
> Mahiru: Ms.paparazzi  
> Peko: KnifesButBigger  
> Ibuki: GIRL_POWER!!!  
> Hiyoko: Better_than_you  
> Mikan: ClumsyLilNurse  
> Nekomaru: SHIT!!!!!  
> Gundam: SupreemeOverlordOfIce  
> Nagito: Supporter_Of_Hope 
> 
> I should also mention that Hajime will be added later and the imposter is currently imersonating Ryota, altough the real Ryota will also come later. Yukizome might also ocatunally be added.  
> \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 
> 
> Class 79  
> Shuichi: Hattective  
> Himiko: Real_Mage  
> Maki: KillerKid  
> Rantaro: Avocado  
> Kaede: Orgles_Cousin  
> Ryoma: Tennis_in_prison  
> Kirumi: Mother  
> Angie: Atua’sVessle  
> Tenko: DateMeHimiko!!!  
> Korekiyo: Satan  
> Miu: Thot101  
> Gonta: GONTA  
> Kokichi: Rat_child  
> Kaito: LUMANARY!OF!THE!STARS!  
> Tsumugi: Weeb  
> Kiibo: THAT’S_ROBOPHOBIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, the chats are created.

**_Wednesday_** **_12:25 pm_**

**Makoto added Leon, Aoi, Celestia and 12 others to “Class 78”**

**Makoto changed 15 names**

**_8 people are online_ **

**** **12:34 pm**

**Makoto:** Hey guys, I made a chatroom! 

**God:** Makoto... why. I already must deal with these idiots daily. A group chat would only spark chaos. 

**God:**

**God:** Although, I do appreciate the name. 

**Holy_voice** **:** Well I think this is a great idea Makoto! 

**Holy_voice** **:** Although... I think your name needs a change too 

**Holy_voice** **changed Makoto´s name to Luckyeggman**

**Luckyeggman** **:** Thanks, I hate it. 

**Call_da_police** **:** It´s accurate 

**Luckyeggman** **: >:< **

**NoHallRunning** **!** **:** Excellent idea Makoto!!! A group chat will surely bring us closer together as classmates and friends! 

**DONUTS:** HEY EVERYONE!!!! 

**11037:** Sup 

**God_worshipper:**

**God_worshipper** **:** H-ha ha, real funny Makoto. 

**God_worshipper:** But still... true... 

**God:** I do not appreciate this, Makoto. 

**11037:** You didn’t deny it 

**God:** Shut it, weekling 

**11037:** r00d 

**Call_da_police** **:** Anyway, Makoto, why did you decide so suddenly to make a chatroom? 

**Luckyeggman** **:** Well I was hanging out with Sayaka yesterday and she told me that class 77 recently created a group chat so I decided to make one for us. 

**NoHallRunning** **!** **:** And they were exactly right!!! To be able to talk outside of school should help us study when we need!!! 

**God:** This is going to be hell. I can just feel it. 

**11037:** Reread what you just typed. Slowly. 

**God:** … 

**God:** I hate you all 

**DONUTS:** Soooooo.... What are you all up to!? 

**God_worshipper** **:** What reason would I have to tell you!? Me and Master are having a fun time without you interfering! 

**God:** Were not even togerther. 

**God_worshipper** **:** SHUT IT!!! 

**Holy_Voice** **:** Well, me and Leon are currently hanging out. 

**Call_da_police** **:** Same for me and Makoto. 

**NoHallRunning** **!:** I am currently studying for the test next week! 

**NoHallRunning** **!:** And I suggest you all do the same! 

**DONUTS:** C'mon Taka, It’s a week from now. We have time! 

**NoHallRunning** **:** You can never be too prepared! 

**Holy_Voice** **:** I doubt any of us besides you have started studying. 

**NoHallrunning** **:** Well all of you should quit conversating now! Class is about to start! 

_**NoHallRunning is offline** _

**11037:** Bummer 

**Luckyeggman** **:** Well see you all late! 

**DONUTS:** BYEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

_**7 people are offline** _

**==========================================================**

**_Monday_** **_6:28_**

**Chiaki Nanami added Mahiru, Ryota, Sonia and 11 others** **to “** **Class of Mistakes (77-B)”**

**Chiaki changed 14 names**

**Chiaki changed** **their** **name to “** **GamerGal** **”**

_**5 people are online**_

**6:38**

**GamerGal** **:** Hi everyone 

**GamerGal** **:** Ms. Yukisome asked me if we had a group chat outside of school. Since we didn’t, she recommended we make one. 

**GamerGal** **:** And that’s how this chat came to be. 

**Ms.papparazi** **:** Ah, I see. That’s a great idea! 

**Ms.papparazi** **:** … and I see you gave us names too. 

**GamerGal** **:** ;3 

**Queen_of_Darkness** **:** Yes, I too agree with Mahiru. 

**SupreemOverlordOfIce** **:** As the dark queen has stated, this will be yet another way to spread my rule of misfortune so I GUNDAM TANAKA will allow myself to remain within the confines of this world of letters! 

**Carbonated Drink:** Chill dude. And don’t go calling Ms. Sonia that! 

**Carbonated Drink:**

**Carbonated Drink:** Demit Chiaki. 

**GamerGal** **: ni-shi-shi**

 **Ms.Papparazi** **:** Please don’t phrase your laughter like that. You sound like the rat from 79. 

**SupreemOverlordOfIce** **:** Even I do not dare to come close to that creation. Ashe is from neither heaven nor hell! 

**Queen_of_Darkness** **:** I agree wholeheartedly! 

**Carbonated Drinks:** Even I can't disagree with that. 

**Ms.papparazi** **:** You should watch out Soda. He's probably coming for you. 

**Carbonated Drinks:** What!!! He is!!! 

**Ms.papparzi** **:** … 

**Ms.papparazi:** Did you forget that the gremlins favorite thing, besides being a little shit, is carbonated drinks. 

**Carbonated** **Drinks:**

**Carbonated Drinks:** Mahiru. 

**Carbonated Drinks:** Why? 

**GamerGal** **:** Let's stop talking about Kokichi. If we don’t, he will probably find some way to hijack this chat. 

**SupreemOverlordOfIce** **:** To be able to deal with him, Class 79 works in mysterious ways even I do not understand. 

**GamerGal** **:** Nevermind all that, did you forget we have a test tomorrow? 

**Carbonated Drinks:** CRAP 

_**Carbonated Drinks is offline** _

**Queen_of_Darkness** **:** Look’s like Soda forgot. 

**SupreemOverlordOfIce** **:** Looks like this is goodbye, for now! 

**Queen_of_Darkness** **:** Gundam! You too! 

**SupreemOverlordOfIce** **:** No, I would never steep to such a low level of forgetfulness. I simply must return to my duties of taking care of my 4 dark devas of destruction!!! 

**Queen_of_Darkness** **:** All right then, I'll see you all tomorrow. 

**Ms.papparazi** **:** Goodbye! 

_**3 people are offline** _

**_7:06_ **

**GamerGal** **:** Why do I feel like this will turn out to be a disaster.... 

_**GamerGal is offline** _

**=================================================================**

**_Sunday 2:11_ am**

**Kokichi added** **Rantaro** **, Kaede, Himiko and 12 others** **to "My servants (Class 79)"**

**Kokichi** **changed 15 names**

**Kokichi changed his name to I_AM_YOUR_RULER**

**_4 people are online_ **

**I_AM_YOUR_RULER:** Heyyyyyyyy Everyoneeee 

**I_AM_YOUR_RULER:** So, the two classes above us decided to try to one up us with having their own group chats. 

**I_AM_YOUR_RULER:** Well GUESS WHAT! WE are going to one up THEM, with our OWN CHAT! 

**Mother:** And how do we accomplice this task of “one upping them” with a chat room. 

**I_AM_YOUR_RULER:** … 

**I_AM_YOUR_RULER:** I dunno. Didn’t really think about it. 

**I_AM_YOUR_RULER:** Well at least we have a group chat now. 

**KillerKid** **Changed I_AM_YOUR_RULER’s name too “** **Rat_child** **”**

**Rat_child:** … 

**Rat_child** **:** I JUST made this chat, and Maki is already bullying me! 

**KillerKid** **:** You deserve it. 

**LUMANARY!OF** **!THE!STARS!** **:** C'mon Maki, don’t be so cold. This might be fun! 

**KillerKid** **:** I doubt it. 

**LUMANARY!OF** **!THE!STARS!:** Well then I’ll make SURE you have fun! 

**KillerKid:**...thanks. 

**Rat_child** **:** Can you two get a ROOM ALREDY! 

**Mother:** I could prepare one if you'd like? 

**LUMANARY!OF** **!THE!STARS!:** No need, and besides, It's not like that. 

**KillerKid** **:** yeah...

_**Orgles_cousin is online** _

**Orgles_cousin** **:** Oh, what’s this! 

**Orgles_cousin** **:** A group chat, that’s a great idea! Why didn’t I think of that! 

**KillerKid** **:** Oh look, Ms. Positive is here. 

**LUMANARY!OF** **!THE!STARS!:** HI KAEDE! (Your Kaede, right?) 

**Orgles_cousin** **:** Yep! That’s me! 

**Orgles_cousin:** And I have another question.

 **Rat_child:** Ask away!

 **Orgles_cousin:** Why did you make this chat... at 3 AM!!!

 **Rat_child:** Oh that! Simple. To wake everyone up.

 **Orgles_cousin:** You little...!

 **Rat_child:** nishishi~

 **LUMANARY!OF!THE!STARS!:** Honestly, you probably succeeded, but they were so annoyed at you for waking them up that they decided not to join in the conversation.

 **Rat_child:** Wow, everyone in this class sucks.

 **Mother:** This however is not the case for me, I just happened to have run late with a task. I am on my way home as we speak.

 **Rat_child:** What about Maki and Kaito? 

**LUMANARY!OF!THE!STARS!:** Well, as a matter of fact, were having a sleepover!

 **Rat_child:** Oooooohhhhhhh, you aaaaaareeeee!

 **KillerKid:** Kaito. Why did you tell him that?

 **LUMANARY!OF!THE!STARS!:** What? I see nothing wrong with sharing that information?

 **KillerKid:** I... let's just leave and keep watching the movie.

_**Killer kid** **and** _ _**LUMANARY!OF!THE!STARS! are** _ _**offline** _

**Rat_child:** Aw, that sucks.

 **Mother** :And we all have classes tomorrow, so I would advice going to sleep.

_**Mother is offline** _

**Orgles_cousin:** And Oma.

 **Rat_child:** Hm. What is it Kayayday?

 **Orgles_cousin:** Tomorrow. Your dead for waking me up.

 **Rat_child:** I guess that's fair.

_**Orgles_cousin and Rat_child are offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat fics are harder to write than I expected.  
> I am a pretty slow writer but ill try my best to upstate frequently, I don't plan on giving up on this fic so I'll try to have a natural conclusion, even if it turns out to be rushed one.


	2. Pig tail child did big caboom in sleeping hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko blows up firecrackers in the hallway.  
> Chihiro rats her out.  
> And Junko is salty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class 78  
> Makoto: Luckyeggman  
> Kyoko: Call_da_police  
> Toko: God_worshipper  
> Byakuya: God  
> Yasuhiro: 30%correct  
> Aoi: DONUTS  
> Sayaka: Holy Voice  
> Mukaro: Soilderboy  
> Junko: Des-bear  
> Leon: 11037  
> Cihiro: Pure  
> Mondo: Pompador_man  
> Kiyotaka: NoHallRunning!  
> Hifumi: Animow4life  
> Celestia: Ms.littlegothlolita  
> Sakura: Strongwoman

_**Friday 8:04 pm** _

**7** _**people are online** _

**Luckyeggman:** I demand answers.

 **30%correct:** I second that.

 **Call_da_police:** How much do you want to beat this is Junko's fault?

 **Luckyeggman:** My life savings.

 **Des-bear:** Man, you guys suck!

 **Pure:** It was Junko. Me, Leon and Mukaro can all testify to that.

 **Des-bear:** CHIHIRO!!! Why you ratting me out like that!

 **Pure:** If I didn't, the others would.

 **Call_the_police:** A word of warning. My father will kill you for this.

 **Des_bear:** I've been in worse trouble.

 **Call_the_police:** I reluctantly have to mark that as true. 

**Ms.littlegothlolita:** My room smells terrible thanks to you.

 **Des_bear:** It will clear out.

 **Ms.littlegothlolita:** We have no windows.

 **Des_bear:** Eventually.

 **30%correct:** I still need the explanation of what happened.

 **11037:** Junko set off firecrackers in the hallway of the dorms.

 **Luckyeggboy:** Care to explain to us what went down.

 **Pure:** We really weren't doing anything special. We were just talking, when Junko suddenly whips out 3 firecrackers, lights them and throws them out in the dorm room hall.

 **11037:** Seriously, she was so casual about it!

**_Soilderboy is online_ **

**Soilderboy:** Don't worry. I'll take care of it.

 **Des_bear:** How are you going to do that? You can't even take care of yourself!

 **Soilderboy:** I'm always taking care of your messes.

 **30%correct** : She's right.

 **Ms.littlegothlolita:** We can all testify to that fact.

 **Des_bear:** Shut up guys!

 **Des_bear:** Also, Hiro, you have no right to say that when the biggest mess in this class is you.

 **30%correct:** No! I'm not! There's definitely a bigger mess than me!

 **Call_da_police:** Like who.

 **30%correct:** TOKO!

_**God_worshipper is online** _

**God_worshipper:** First of all, screw you!

 **30%correct:** HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE!!!!

 **God_worshipper:** Second of all, I may have problems, but at least I'm not stupid. Also, all of your problems were your own fault, unlike mine!

 **11037:** Can we get an F in the chat for Hiro.

 **Des_bear:** F

 **Pure:** F

 **Call_da_police:** F

 **Luckyeggman:** F

 **Ms.littlegothlolita:** F

 **Soilder_boy:** F

 **11037:** F

 **God_worshipper:** F? Wait, why are we doing this?

 **11037:** Memes.

 **God_worshipper:** Huh?

 **30%correct:** Nevermind Toko's idiocy! I'm mad at you all!

 **God_worshipper:** Well, too bad!!!

 **Ms.littlegothlolita:** Are we just going to ignore Junko's stunt earlier. My. Room. Still. Smells.

 **Des_bear:** It's not my fault your door just happened to be open when I threw the firecrackers.

 **Pure:** Why do they smell this bad anyway?

 **Soilder_boy:** The firecrackers are mine. It was something Junko snatched from my room earlier. It has a special kind of gas in it and although it's not deadly it's meant to smell like poison to provoke panic on the enemy side while in a battle .

 **Ms.littlegothlolita:** It smells like poison. Got it.

 **Call_da_police:** That's definitely going to concern some people.

 **Des_bear:** Well it doesn't concern me

 **Luckyeggman:** Actually, it does.

 **Des_bear:** Mukaro will take care of it. It's her firecrackers after all.

 **Soilder_boy:** I guess.

 **Ms.littlegothlolita:** Then could you take care of the smell. As soon as possible.

 **Soilder_boy:** I meant I can take care of the issue with the principle, I can't do anything about the smell.

 **Ms.littlegothlolita:**

**Ms.littlegothlolita:** I must say I'm wary unsatisfied with this conclusion.

 **11037:** Honestly, we all are.

 **Call_da_police:** Why did she even do it.

 **Des_bear:** Got bored.

 **Call_da_police:** Why am I not surprised.

 **Luckyeggman:** I'ts Junko.

 **Soilder_boy:** I should probably go talk to the principle now.

 **Des_bear:** Go take care of my problem for me sis!!!

_**Soilder_boy is offline** _

**Ms.littlegothlolita:** I guess i'll have to camp out in the library until the smell clears out.

 **God_worshipper:** No way! The library is Masters territory!

 **Pure:** But... I go to the library all the time.

 **God_worshipper:** Well... you... you just.. ugh!

 **Luckyeggman:** You got no rebuttal, do you?

 **God_worshipper:** S-shut up!

 **Ms.littlegothlolita:** Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the library.

_**Ms.littlegothlolita is offline** _

**God_worshipper:** …Idiot.

 **11037:** So, what should we do now?

 **Pure:** Find a proper way to punish Junko.

 **Des_bear:** I should have expected that.

 **Luckyeggman:** How about cleaning the dining hall for a month!

 **Call_da_police:** You know she won't do that.

 **Des_bear:** Yeh, she's right, I won't.

 **Des_bear:** Also, why punish me? You know it won't change anything.

 **30%correct:** Sadly, she's probably telling the truth.

 **Call_da_police:** For now we should try to clear out the smell and give Junko the cold shoulder for a while.

 **Luckyeggman:** I second that.

 **Des_bear:** Screw you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's the second chapter and I already have writers block.  
> The first few chapters will just be fun fun times, but I will be of having a storyline going after that. Kind of.  
> I'll explain everything when it comes to it.


	3. Hajime regrets ever idealizing the main course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime gets added to the chat. He is in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usernames are at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Class 77-B is actually the Danganronpa cast I have the most difficulty writing, but it's still fun. That's why this chapter may be a bit shorter.

_**Wednesday 9:18 am** _

_**5 people are online** _

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** Did you all here the announcement!? I AM SO PUMPED!!!

 **ClumsyLilNurse:** Yeah, me too!

 **Better_than_you:** I would be happier if the trashy skank Mikan wasn't coming with us!

 **ClumsyLilNurse:** EEEK! Sorry for ruining it for you!!!!

 **Better_than_you:** You better be, bitch.

 **GamerGal:** Anyway, I wonder where were going this time? It's not unusual to go on a school trip but Ms. Yukisome announced it on such short notice. 

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** I have noooooo clue, I just know it'll be great!!!

 **GamerGal:** …

 **ClumsyLilNurse:** What's the matter Chiaki?

 **GamerGal:** It's just... I had promised Hinata too meet with him to play games after school...

 **Otakuman:** Hinata? Is that the guy from the reserve course?

 **GamerGal:** Yeah, we often meet up and play games, I told him meet me today.

 **Otakuman:** Could you not just plan another time?

 **GamerGal:** I guess, but I was really looking forward to this.

 **GIRL_POWER!!!:** Ohhhhhh Chiakiiiiiii, who is this friend of yours! Ibuki wants to meet them!

 **ClumsyLilNurse:** Me too, they sound nice.

 **GamerGal:** You want to... meet him?

 **GamerGal:**...

 **GamerGal:** I just had an Idea.

 **Better_than_you:** Hmm, what Idea?

 **GamerGal:** Let's just go to the trip for now.

_**4 people are offline** _

**GamerGal:** ...

_**GamerGal added HajimeHinata to the group** _

_**GamerGal is offline** _

_**Wednesday 1:03 pm** _

_**HajimeHinata is online** _

**HajimeHinata:** Ch-CHIAKI!!! 

**HajimeHinata:** DID YOU JUST ADD ME INTO YOUR CLASSES GROUP CHAT!!!

_**GamerGal is online** _

**GamerGal:** Yes, I did do that.

 **HajimeHinata:** Why!!!!

 **GamerGal:** I wanted to.

 **HajimeHinata:** But why!!!

**GamerGal changed HajimeHinata's name to Hajimeme**

**Hajimeme:** I- I just don't know.

_**;) is online** _

**;):** Oh, who is this fine fella.

 **Hajimeme:** Um hi, my name is Hajime Hinata, I'm in the reserve course. Me and Chiaki are friends, and she, for some reason, has decided to ad me too this chat.

 **;):** I see, how interesting.

 **GamerGal** **:** Also, Hajime, I should probably tell you that we have to cancel our gaming session. Were on a school trip up in the mountains, skiing. 

_**GIRL_POWER!!! is online** _

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** EMERGENCY!!!!! EMERGENCY!!!!! STOP ALL CONVERSASION NOW! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!! 

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** Also, hi new person!! 

**Hajimeme:** Um...Hi. 

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** I SAID STOP ALL CONVERSASIONS!!!! 

**GamerGal:** What is it Ibuki? 

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** IT'S MIKAN!! 

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** AVALANCHE!!! AVALANCHE!!! I CAN'T FIND HER!!! 

**Hajimeme:** aValAncHe!!!!!! 

**GamerGal:** SorryHajimeweneedtogo 

**_3 people are offline_**

**Hajimeme:** I'll... just wait. 

**_Wednesday 2:43 am_**

7 ** _people are online_**

**Food!:** It took us two hours, but we finally got Mikan out of the snow!!! 

**Baby_gangsta:** To nobody's surprise, the avalanche was aiming for Nagito. 

**Hajimeme:** Nagito? 

**GamerGal** **:** He's um... well let's just say he has this weird thing about him where things go wrong all the time. He would probably be here If he didn't think that "A piece of trash like me isn't worthy or being in a chatroom with all you ultimate's" 

**GamerGal** **:** And to fill you in on the situation, Hajime. Mikan got buried under tons and tons of snow because of the avalanche. It took us a while, but we eventually got her out. She's warming up in a cottage nearby right now with a cup of hot coco. 

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** She was soooooo cute when we finally found her all shivering. As usual, she was in a fan servicey pose. GOD, I wish Mahiru had taken some shots! 

**;):** I certainly wouldn't mind that either. 

**KnifesButBigger:** I'm taking care of her so nothing insensitive is bound to happen. 

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** Awww, bummer. 

**Baby_gangsta:** That's not something you should be bummed out about! 

**Hajimeme:** Chiaki. What's wrong with your class?

 **GamerGal:** Just don't question it. 

**Hajimeme:** I... sure. 

**_ClumsyLilNurse is online_ **

**ClumsyLilNurse:** I'm so terribly sorry for all the trouble I've caused!!!

 **Baby_gangsta:** Nah, don't worry about it. Nagito was the one who started it.

 **GIRL_POWER:** Yeah, that guy is always bad news.

 **ClumsyLilNurse:** I should still apologize! I'm so sorry! J-Just please don't hate me!

_**ClumsyLilNurse is offline** _

**Food!:** Actually, digging her out of the snow was great exercise. I'm really in a fighting spirit right now! In fact, I think I'm gonna fight coach Nekomaru! Now!!!!

 **GIRL_POWER:** Ohhhhhh, I want front row seet!

 **Baby_gangsta:** You'll fucking destroy the cabin were staying at!!!!

**5 People are offline**

**Hajimeme:** Destroy?! Do you usually do something like that.

 **GamerGal:** Yes.

 **Hajimeme:** This... is not what expected ultimate's to be like.

 **GamerGal:** Well what DID you expect.

 **Hajimeme:** I guess more... professional types.

 **GamerGal:** Well, you were way off. In fact, almost the entire main Corse is this energetic. If you really thought this was the worst of it. You ain't seen nothin' yet.

 **Hajimeme:** I guess I raised my expectations a little too high of what an ultimate was like.

 **GamerGal:** Just wait ti'l you meet them in person. 

**Hajimeme:** Allright, I'll be sure to wait.

_**Hajimeme and GamerGal are offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class 77(+Hajime) 
> 
> Hajime: Hajimeme  
> Chiaki: GamerGal  
> Ryota (Imposter): Otakuman  
> Akane: Food!  
> Sonia: Queen_of_Darkness  
> Soda: Carbonated drink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby_gangsta  
> Teruteru: ;)  
> Mahiru: Ms.paparazzi  
> Peko: KnifesButBigger  
> Ibuki: GIRL_POWER!!!  
> Hiyoko: Better_than_you  
> Mikan: ClumsyLilNurse  
> Nekomaru: SHIT!!!!!  
> Gundam: SupreemeOverlordOfIce  
> Nagito: Supporter_Of_Hope
> 
> I'm going to make it clear that I writ all chapter's beforehand. For example, the moment I finished witing this chapter, I posted the previous one, and so on.  
> Also, it says the number of chapters I will be writing are ten, it may change later on but I think thirteen is the highest I'll go, because I have so so sooooo many other things to write, and that I want to write, both Danganronpa and non-Danganronpa stuff.


	4. Which gremlin spiked the juice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a consert heald by all of hope's peak's mucicians, someone in the afterparty decidec to play a little prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class 79  
> Shuichi: Hattective  
> Himiko: Real_Mage  
> Maki: KillerKid  
> Rantaro: Avocado  
> Kaede: Orgles_Cousin  
> Ryoma: Tennis_in_prison  
> Kirumi: Mother  
> Angie: Atua’sVessle  
> Tenko: DateMeHimiko!!!  
> Korekiyo: Satan  
> Miu: Thot101  
> Gonta: GONTA  
> Kokichi: Rat_child  
> Kaito: LUMANARY!OF!THE!STARS!  
> Tsumugi: Weeb  
> Kiibo: THAT’S_ROBOPHOBIC

**_Friday 10:34 pm_**

**_4 people are online_**

**DateMeHimiko:** Kaede! You were amazing!!! 

**Hattective:** Yeah! You were so good! 

**Orgles_cousin:** Oh, jeez you guys! Your too nice. 

**Hattective:** You should hold more concerts with Ibuki, Sayaka and all the others. Somehow, despite most of your genera's being different, it came out well. 

**Atua'sVessle:** Atua agrees! You were great Kaede!!! Although I'm personally looking forward to the after party! 

**DateMeHimiko** **:** Yeah! The entire school's going to be there. Sadly, all the degenerate males too. 

**Orgles_cousin:** Common Tenko, there allowed to be there too. 

**Atua'sVessle:** Pray to Atua, that everything will be fine. 

**_4 people are offline_**

**_Friday 12:04 pm_**

**_6 people are online_**

**Orgles_cousin:** Everything is not fine!!!! 

**Thot101:** Witch one of yawl fucks did it! 

**Thot101:** I'm tipsy enough as it is being high on no sleep. Alcohol is not a good mix to that, ya shitheads! 

**Satan:** It seems we have quite the mystery before us. 

**Killer_kid:** I'd bet my life savings on it being Kokichi. 

**Killer_kid** **:** I'm goanna strangle him. 

**Rat-child:** Been there, done that. 

**Rat_child:** Oh, and it actually wasn't me this time. 

**Killer_kid:** Your lying. 

**Rat_child:** Maybe I am. 

**Satan:** At this rate, this will go on forever. 

**GONTA:** It was not Kokichi. Gonta was with Kokichi the entire time. 

**Rat_child** : BOOM! AN ALIBI! Try disproving that one Maki. 

**Killer_kid:** Shut up. 

**Rat_child:** Love you too, Maki-roll. 

**Killer_kid:** Don't call me that!!! 

**Orgles_cousin** **:** Guys, were getting off topic! We're trying to find out who spiked the juice. 

**GONTA:** Spiked juice? 

**Rat_child:** Whoever it was, they sure have a sense of humor. I have never seen Kaito act like that! God, he gets drunk easily. 

**Satan:** If it wasn't Kokichi, nor Miu, I do doubt that it was anyone from our class. Remember, the entire school is here. 

**Thot101:** HEY! WATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN, YA FOLKLORE CUNT! 

**Satan:** I will dismiss your rude remarking, for now. Kaede, do you know if Shuichi is investigating this. 

**Orgles_cousin:** You can bet on it! He's on the case! 

**Thot101:** Could he at least keep us updated! Stuff like this is all Pooichi is good at anyway! 

**Orgles_cousin** **:** He's good at a lot of other things, I'll have you know, Miu!!! 

**Thot101:** EEK! I-I'm s-sorry! 

**Orgles_cousin** **:** Are you... stuttering through text? 

**Satan:** It appears, she is. 

**Orgles_cousin** **:** Well, never mind that. To answer you. 

**_Hattective is online_**

**Hattective:** I guess I could keep you updated. Although, I haven't found much, I have a few suspects. 

**Rat_child:** Oh! Am I one of them! 

**Hattective:** You use to be. But Gonta can confirm that you were with him the entire time. 

**GONTA:** Yes! And Gonta would not lie about such a thing. 

**GONTA:** But Gonta is kind of confused. What do friends mean by "spike the juice." 

**Killer_kid:** It means someone put alcohol in it. It makes people act weird and tipsy. 

**GONTA:** Is that why Kaito is crying in bathroom? 

**Killer_kid:** He's WHAT! 

**_Killer_kid is offline_**

**Satan:** And there she goes. 

**Satan:** But I do question. Isn't everyone here underage when it comes to drinking. Isn't this technically a crime. 

**Thot101:** Three words; Hope's Peak Academy. 

**Hattective:** It's honestly remarkable how many things you can get away with. 

**Orgles_cousin:** I heard, that Nagito guy from 77-B blew up the gym two years ago and only got suspended for a few months. 

**Rat_child** **:** So, you're basically giving me a permit to blow stuff up? 

**Satan:** We are NOT. 

**Rat_child** **:** Awww, that would allow me so many pranking opportunities. 

**Thot101:** You little shit already cause us too much trouble. 

**Orgles_cousin:** EVERYONE! THE CULPRIT HAS BEEN FOUND! 

**Hattective:** It was Hiyoko. We shouldn't have been surprised. 

**Thot101:** That Bitch! Well now I know whose ass to fuck up! 

**GONTA:** No, do not hurt people! We can talk to Hiyoko and friends to make up. 

**Thot101:** Fuck that shit! 

**Satan:** Although, I am curious. How did you find out it was Hiyoko? She would never admit something like this outright. 

**Hattective:** We interrogated her. She did deny doing it, but based on everything she said, it was easy to assume that she was the culprit. 

**Satan:** Oh, I see How so. 

**Orgles_cousin** **:** She blamed it on Mikan and when we went to ask her, she cried and told us Hiyoko had borrowed some of her alcohol this morning. And due to Hiyoko's track record, it was easy to but two and two together. 

**Hattcective:** The alcohol she used even has similar affects as this one. 

**Rat_child** **:** Wow. Who would have thought you were such an expert on alcohol, Shuichi. 

**Hattective:** I really am not. We just had a case involving alcohol recently. 

**Thot101:** Alcohol has different effects on ya. I just drink it when I want to fuck up my mind. 

**GONTA:** But did Kiyo not tell that Alc-o-hole was illegal. Why Miu drink it! 

**Thot101:** Fuck the law. I can do what I want. And if I ever get caught, I can just give the cops a little, uh... treatment to get out of it. 

**GONTA:** Treatment? 

**Thot101:** Well, nobody will be able to resist my gorgeous bod. Not even the cops. 

**Rat_child:** Riiiiight Shuichi. 

**Hattective:** Um... I... 

**Thot101:** Shuichi could only dream of landing a hottie like me. 

**Rat_child:** Your ugly, smelly, face would keep anyone away. Quit acting like your disgusting fetishize could get you out of anything. 

**Thot101:** HeeEe-I'm so-sorry! 

**_LUMANARY!OF!THE!STARS! is online_**

**LUMANARY!OF!THE!STARS!:** i HAVE ARI VRERD!1! 

**Rat_child** **:** I god, Kaito's here. Wasn't Maki supposed to take care of him? 

**LUMANARY!OF!THE!STARS!:** Maki rokll wasn iwe th me burt enrow she smdg on 

**Satan:** Oh dear, it looks sounds like he's still absolutely waisted. 

**LUMANARY!OF!THE!STARS!:** wauirsted?>NAAAAAAA IM;L MFINE 

**Hattective:** I think I should go find him. And I should probably go confront Hiyoko. 

**GONTA:** If that's so. Gonta will help you! 

**Hattective:** Ah, um, yes, you'd be great help Gonta. I need someone to... um intimidate her. 

**GONTA:** All right! Gonta just happy to be useful. 

**_Hattective and GONTA are offline_**

**LUMANARY!OF!THE!STARS!:** Huh jh, whe reare ehetheeey goiuuinrg?/>

**Satan:** Someone needs to escort him to his dorm room at their earliest convenience. 

**Orgles_cousin** **:** Me and Maki can handle that. Let's just hope he won't have that bad of a headache when he wakes up. 

**_Orgles_cousin and LUMANARY!OF!THE!STARS! are offline_**

**Thot101:** All right, now all that's left is too fuck up that little dancing girl. Hard. 

**Rat_child:** I would join you, but watching a showdown between the two of you just sounds too not boring to pass. 

**_Thot101 and Rat_child are offline_**

**Satan:** Humanity may be beautiful, but I can feel utter chaos spark around me. 

**_Satan is offline_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I have the most fun writing the V3 cast. Not sure why though. But this is the last 'funny fun fun chapter', cuz I have a plan now. What is it. Well it's more of a what if the cast's of each game learned specific secrets that were revealed during the game. For example, Genocide Jack and Peko and Fuyuhiko's relationship. So I hope that's something you'll like.


	5. The curious case of Genocide jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class figures out a serial secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class 78  
> Makoto: Luckyeggman  
> Kyoko: Call_da_police  
> Toko: God_worshipper  
> Byakuya: God  
> Yasuhiro: 30%correct  
> Aoi: DONUTS  
> Sayaka: Holy Voice  
> Mukaro: Soilderboy  
> Junko: Des-bear  
> Leon: 11037  
> Cihiro: Pure  
> Mondo: Pompador_man  
> Kiyotaka: NoHallRunning!  
> Hifumi: Animow4life  
> Celestia: Ms.littlegothlolita  
> Sakura: Strongwoman

**Saturday 12:51 am**

**_10 people are online_**

**God:** I... need help. 

**11037:** Byakuya asking for help!? What dimension is this? 

**God:** Shut up, this is serious! 

**Strongwoman:** I this about Toko? I saw her run past me earlier. She seemed... strange. 

**Pompador_man:** Who knows what that chick is thinking. I say you just ignore her like you usually do. 

**God:** Do you dimwit not think I tried that. She's gone absolutely nuts. 

**NoHallRunning** **!:** Nut's? Byakuya! I know she can be a bit much but being rude is unnecessary. 

**God:** Your right She's beyond nuts. She insane. 

**Animow4life:** What! Has Ms. Fukawa finally evolved into the final stage of stalking! Yandere!!! 

**11037:** I have no clue what you're talking about. So, I have decided to ignore your existence. 

**Animow4life:** Now that's just rude. 

**Luckyeggman:** Byakuya, what do you mean by Toko becoming insane. 

**God:** She tried to STAB me. 

**Pure:** What!!!! 

**Holy_voice:** Why!!! 

**Animow4life:** It appears I was correct! She indeed HAS turned Yandere! 

**Call_da_police:** She did that? Could you elaborate on the situation? 

**God:** She was following me around as usual, when I heard what resembled a sneeze. I turned around and a pair of sharp scissors were swung at me. I managed to run away just in time as she started laughing manically. 

**God:** When I got a quick glance at her, it looked like her tongue had tripled in length, and her eyes had become redder than Ishimaru's and Celest's combined. 

**30%correct:** Do you think she got possessed!!!! 

**Holy_voice:** I thought you didn't like the occult. 

**30%correct:** HEY!!! The occult may be bullcrap, but ghost possessions aren't!!! 

**Pompador_man:** Whatever it is, it sounds like she's completely fucking gone off the depend. 

**NoHallRunning!** **:** C'mon bro, let's give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she had some sort of weird stroke. 

**11037:** From Byakuya's description, it sounds like a lot more than just weird. 

**Call_da_police** **:** Hey Byakuya, where exactly was the last place you saw Toko at. 

**God:** This happened on my way to the library. 

**_Call_da_police is offline_**

**Holy_voice:** And there she goes. 

**Animow4life:** She probably going to look for Ms. Fukawa. What terrors will be occurred when a Yandere and Kuudere clash! 

**11037:** Shut. Up. 

**_God_worshipper is online_**

**God_worshipper** **:** I see you all are talking about me. I was just playing a little prank on masterheheheeh noooooo neeeeeed to worry!! 

**God_worshipper** **:** OH and you haven't happened to see him arooounde I'd apprechiate iiiiit if you toooold meeeeee! 

**NoHallRunning!:** Well, I did see him earlier but... 

**God_worshipper:** WHERE is HE!!! 

**NoHallRunning!:** I DON'T THINK I WANT TO DISCLOSE THAT INFORMATION UNTIL YOU ARE MORE STABLE OF MIND. 

**30%correct:** She really is possessed!!!! 

**God:** I am not in the mood to talk on this chat with... her, still being here. But I had a though... I'm going to investigate something in the rec room on the third floor. 

**God_worshipper:** REC ROOM! THIRD FLOOR! GOT IT!!! 

**_God_worshipper is offline_**

**Luckyeggman:** Togami! Why would you reveal your location to her so openly? 

**God:** No, you idiot. I'm actually on the second floor. 

**Pure:** What were you going to check out Byakuya? 

**God:** It's just a hunch I have about Toko. Nothing more. 

**Pure:** Oh, and what is that hunch? 

**God:** If I was planning on sharing, I would already have done so. 

**Pure:** Oh... um, sorry. 

**_God is offline_**

**Holy_voice:** I wonder how this will escalate. 

**11037:** Well I am beyond just curious now. 

**_8 people are offline_ **

\----------------- 

**_Saturday 4:09 am_**

**_10 people are online_**

**Luckyeggman:**... 

**DONUTS:** I don't even... 

**Pompadour_man** **:** What the actual fuck. 

**Des-bear:** Whelp, I did NOT see that coming. That thing was our dear ol' friend, Fukawa!? 

**11037:** 'Dear ol' friend'? 

**Des-bear:** It sounded better in my head. 

**Strongwoman:** I don't think either of you are truly comprehending the severity of our situation right no. 

**11037:** Oh no, I'm absolutely freaking out. I just... need something to calm down. 

**Des-bear:** Well, I honestly think this is kind of hilarious. 

**DONUTS:** WHAT ABOUT THIS IS HILAROIUS. 

**Des-bear:** I'm not saying this isn't serious! I'm just saying it's funny. Those are two different things! 

**God:** Well I personally find no humor in this whatsoever. Now I have a wanted serial killer both targeting and stalking me! 

**Des-bear:** That's the funny part. 

**God:** Go rot in hell. 

**Pure:** I never thought... Toko… our friend, could be Genocide Jack, or Jill, I guess... 

**God:** I started to have my suspicions when I noticed she used scissors, so I went to the archive in the library to confirm things. But I didn't think my theory would actually be right. 

**Call_da_police:** We should contact the authorities. 

**Pompadour_man:** Yeah, get that bitch behind bars as soon as possible! 

**Luckyeggman:** Wait, Kyoko! Mondo! Hang on there for a second! 

**Call_da_police:** Why? Makoto Naegi, she is a wanted murderer that has killed countless incense. Do you really want to have a criminal like that out in the open? 

**Luckyeggman** **:** Of course not!!! But this just isn't fair. Sure, Jack has done many terrible and unforgivable things. But Toko hasn't! Jack is a split personality! And they don't even share memories, only feelings. Locking up one guilty would mean locking up the other one innocent. 

**Call_da_police:** Well, what do you want me to do about it? 

**Luckyeggman:** I DONT KNOW! But we have her cornered, don't we? Jack only revealed herself after she slipped up on killing Byakuya! And her reasoning for doing that was because Toko was getting better at suppressing her, and she wanted at least to kill him before disappearing or getting caught. But we know her identity now! She probably wouldn't risk killing again when we all know her identity. 

**11037:** Well, what if she just used a different method and murder weapon! That way she can keep on killing whiteout getting caught, and we wouldn't suspect a thing. 

**Des-bear:** I'm not sure. She seems augh fully fond of her scissors. And their hand crafted, so we would recognize them immediately. 

**DONUTS:** I agree with Makoto! Me and Toko may not always get along, but sending an innocent person to jail, probably forever, considering Jack's body count, is just... WRONG! 

**Strongwoman:** Hina. I know it may seem wrong, but what other choice do we have? 

**Pompador_man** **:** Yeash, this is the hardest moral dilemma I've faced in years. And I had to face a lot of shit, let me tell ya. 

**God:** Well, I say lock her up. In an insane asylum preferably. She is already a nuisance as it is. Adding on the fact that her split personality is a serial killer, and we have ourselves someone that should have been sent to jail on multiple accounts, long ago. 

**Pure:** Wait... did you hear that? 

**Luckyeggman:** Was that Toko screaming?! 

**Strongwoman:** She changed back. Since Byakuya had said that he heard a sneeze and that's how Jack came out, Hina decided to take some pepper from the kitchen and throw it in her face. 

**11037:** And that... worked? 

**Pompador_man:** Yep. 

**Pure:** She probably screamed because she woke up, tied up. And she probably also realized the situation she was in. 

**DONUST:** Should we give her, her phone. Ya know, since only Me, Sakura and Mondo are guarding her right now. 

**God:** No. Don't. 

**Call_da_police** **:** Yes please. I think that would be wary helpful Hina. 

**DONUTS:** All right. 

**_God_worshipper is online_**

**God_worshipper:**... 

**God_worshipper:** M-Master? 

**Call_da_police** **:** Toko Fukawa. What do you advise we should do about Jack? You're the one sharing a body with her. 

**God_worshipper:** I-I! Just do not put me in prison! I haven't even got a chance to merry Master!!! 

**Des-bear:** Toko, I hate to break it to you. But that's a week ass defense. 

**God:** And it will never happen. 

**God:** Now, shut up. 

**_God_worshipper is offline_**

**Strongwoman:** And there she goes. 

**Luckyeggman** **:** So, what should we do. We haven't really decided. 

**Call_da_police:** The circumstances of this case are quite intriguing. But you did bring up a good point earlier, Makoto. Jack calls herself a professional serial killer, I don't think shell risk another murder for a while now. 

**Luckyeggman** **:** So, what you're saying is, it's better to just keep tabs on her for the time being, instead of turning her in. 

**Call_da_police:** Exactly. 

**11037:** Yesh, that sounds fucking terrifying, but it's the best option for now. 

**Pure:** For now. 

**_10 people are offline_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only took me two days, but the chapter after this one took me a looooooong time. I have had a lot to do and there are some big upcoming tests, but I'll try my best too update frequently.


	6. Who even is Ryota Mitarai?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always a weird experience to meet someone's duple ganger. But in this case, it's more confusing than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class 77(+Hajime)  
> Hajime: Hajimeme  
> Chiaki: GamerGal  
> Ryota (Imposter): Otakuman  
> Akane: Food!  
> Sonia: Queen_of_Darkness  
> Soda: Carbonated drink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby_gangsta  
> Teruteru: ;)  
> Mahiru: Ms.paparazzi  
> Peko: KnifesButBigger  
> Ibuki: GIRL_POWER!!!  
> Hiyoko: Better_than_you  
> Mikan: ClumsyLilNurse  
> Nekomaru: SHIT!!!!!  
> Gundam: SupreemeOverlordOfIce  
> Nagito: Supporter_Of_Hope

**_Thursday 8:34 pm_ **

**_8 people are online_ **

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** Guys!!! I think I might be going crazy! 

**Hajimeme:** Crazy? How so? 

**Baby_gangsta:** I swear to god if this is something stupid... 

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** Ibuki swears!!! 

**Otakuman:** Ibuki, I told you it was just a trick of the eye. 

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** I KNOW IT WASNT! You either have a clone or a twin! 

**Supporter_of_hope:** Clone or a twin? What do you mean Ibuki? Are you saying there are two Ryota's? 

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** YES, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT IM SAYING!!!! 

**Otakuman:** Oh boy... It was probably just someone similar too me. 

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** No, not similar. He looked EXACTLY like you. Well, skinnier, but outside of that he looked exactly like you. 

**Baby_gangsta:** This is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. 

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** Maybe it was cloning magic!!! 

**Hajimeme:** Cloning... magic...? 

**Otakuman:** Honestly it was nothing. We were just walking when we passed a guy who just happened to look like me. 

**Food!:** Still sounds sketchy... LET'S HUNT THIS GUY DOWN TO CONFIRM THIS. 

**Supporter_of_hope:** Isn't that going a bit overboard. 

**SHIT!!!!!:** AKANE, YOU SHOULDNT GO AROUND DOING SOMETHING WRECKLESS. BUT IF THIS IS SOMEONE TRYING TO REPLACE MITARI, THEN WE CAN NOT LET THAT STAND!!!! 

**Otukuman:** SERIUSLY GUYS! IT'S NOTHING! 

**GamerGal:** By the way you are acting, its clearly something. Is this something you don't want to talk about? 

**Otakuman:** No, it isn't, because there isn't anything to talk about in the first place. Ibuki, I think you should just let this one go. 

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** But what if it's just like Nekomaru said!!! What if someone really is trying to impersonate you!!! 

**Otakuman:** Then I'll deal with it myself. 

**_Otakuman is offline_ **

**GamerGal:** And there he goes... 

**Food!:** But it seems suspicious right. And I trust Ibuki 100%! 

**Hajimeme:** Well, if he doesn't want to talk about it, shouldn't we just leave it alone. 

**GamerGal** **:** But Hajime. Consider this. What if this is serious and he's in danger? 

**Baby_gangst:** I really doubt it. This conversation is so stupid. 

**_Baby_gangsta is offline_ **

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** Well, I don't care what Mr. mafia says, Ibuki want to do something too help! 

**SHIT!!!:** WELL, WHAT SHOULD WE DO? 

**Food!:** I KNOW! Let's meet up and FIND THIS MISTERIOUS PERSON!!! 

**GamerGal:** That sounds cool... I guess. 

**Hajimeme:** WAIT! Why are we discussing this on the group chat? Ryota could come back at any moment! 

**Food!:** Nah, it's fine. He'll understand. 

**Hajimeme:** I'm... not so sure about that. 

**GamerGal:** Let's meet by my dorm room in 10 minuets, that would be a good idea... I think. 

**GamerGal** **:** So, it's me, Akane, Nekomaru and Ibuki. Hajime are you coming too? 

**Hajimeme:** I guess. 

**GamerGal:** Nagito? 

**Supporter_of_hope** **:** Oh? Would you really want someone like me interfering with your plans? 

**Food!:** No, not really. 

**GamerGal:** Actually, your luck would be quite useful in finding this person we have seemingly never seen before. 

**Supporter_of_hope:** I see. In that case, I shall join you. But feel free to kick me off the team any time. 

**GamerGal:** All right then, let's do this. 

**Hajimeme:** I still think this is a bad idea. 

**_6 people are offline_ **

**_Thursday 10:18_ **

**_7 people are online_ **

**Otakuman:** So... you have someone to apologize too. 

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** …sorry. 

**Food!:** Ugh, sorry, I guess. 

**SHIT!!!:** I SINCERLY APOLAGIZE!!! 

**Supporter_of_hope** **:** I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved. I truly am sorry. But still, I can't say I'm too mad about this. I mean, we found another symbol of hope! And a fellow classmate! 

**Hajimeme:** But I'm still so confused, who is the real Ryota? 

**Otakuman:** I think I might ow you an explanation... 

**GamerGal:** Yes please. 

**_Otakuman changed their name too NotOtakuman_ **

**NotOtakuman** **:** So, like I told you. I am not really Ryota Mitarai. Who I really am, does not matter? In the beginning of the year me and the real Mitarai made a deal. I was allowed to impersonate him, so he doesn't have to go to class and can keep working on his anime. As for me, I could have a new identity to live under. 

**Hajimeme:** This is...so much to take in. New identity? Then... who are you. 

**NotOtakuman:** Like I said It does not matter. But I would prefer if you called me Ryota until I have found a new identity for myself 

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** DOES THAT MEAN ALL THAT TIME WE SPENT TOGETHER WERE LIES!!!! 

**NotOtakuman:** Of course not. Were all still friends, despite everything. 

**NotOtakuman:** But you all still owe the real Mitarai and apology, he's really shaken up after you scared him like that. 

**GIRL_POWER!!!:** HEY! It was Akane's idea to break open the door! And Nagito was the one to find the right house! 

**Supporter_of_hope:** Just my luck... 

**NotOtakuman** **:** Despite that reasoning, you didn't have to tackle him, profusely interrogate him and then knock him out. 

**Food!:** Well, we thought he was trying to steal your identity! 

**NotOtakuman:** Speaking of which, he just woke up. You should all apologize to him. Try not to be too loud tough. 

**SHIT!!!:** SURE THING!!! 

**NotOtakuman:**...this might be a problem. 

**_7 people are offline_ **

**Friday 9:29 am**

**_Everyone is online_ **

**_NotOtakuman added Ryota_Miatari to the group_ **

**NotOtakuman:** All right everyone, this is the real Ryota. I have explained the situation numerus times now, so everyone, be nice. 

**Ryota_Mitarai:** Um....Hi everyone... 

**_GamerGal changed Ryota_Mitarai's name too NoSleep_ **

**NoSleep:** Huh? 

**GamerGal** **:** If you're going to be part of our group, you need a nickname. Plus, I think it fits, especially after we say you yesterday, I think it fits. 

**NoSleep** **:** Part of your group? I... need to keep working on my anime. I'm sorry, but I won't have any time for anything else. 

**ClumsyLilNurse:** Mitarai! W-we talked about th-this! Don't overwork yourself! 

**NoSleep:** I- 

**Hajimeme:** Wait, you know each other!? 

**ClumsyLilNurse:** Yes, w-we do. Should I have told to sooner! I'm so sorry!!!! 

**NotOtakuman** **:** I once had to ask Mikan for assistance when Mitarai overworked himself and passed out. I had asked her too to keep his existence a secret. 

**NoSleep:** Yeah... thank you for that. 

**NotOtakuman:** But I will warn you now. The class will take care of your helth, whether you want too or not. 

**GamerGal** **:** I think, if your so focused on your work, you should probably set up a proper schedule, so you have time for other things. 

**NoSleep** **:** A... schedule? 

**GamerGal** **:** Then you'll have way too work and hang out with us, so we can get too know you better! 

**ClumsyLilNurse** **:** And- and, don't fo-forget about eating or sleeping. 

**NoSleep:** I- there's no escaping this, is there. 

**NotOtakuman:** No, I doubt there is. 

**_Everyone is offline_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me way longer than I had planed. I have always had a hard time writing class 77-B. But I juts wanted to dedicate a chapter to my boy Ryota. I personally really liked him in the anime and think he's underrated.


	7. Ultimate this and Ultimate that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki finally confesses her secrets, but the one who relates to her struggles her after it, is not who she expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class 79  
> Shuichi: Hattective  
> Himiko: Real_Mage  
> Maki: KillerKid  
> Rantaro: Avocado  
> Kaede: Orgles_Cousin  
> Ryoma: Tennis_in_prison  
> Kirumi: Mother  
> Angie: Atua’sVessle  
> Tenko: DateMeHimiko!!!  
> Korekiyo: Satan  
> Miu: Thot101  
> Gonta: GONTA  
> Kokichi: Rat_child  
> Kaito: LUMANARY!OF!THE!STARS!  
> Tsumugi: Weeb  
> Kiibo: THAT’S_ROBOPHOBIC

**_Saturday 10:29 pm_**

**_10 people are online_**

**LUMINARY!OF!THE!STARS!:** EVERYONE!!! MAKI HAS SOMETHING TOO SAY! AND NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE MEAN!!! 

**DateMeHimiko** **!!!:** Huh? Maki? If she has something to say she should tell us herself, don't let a degenerate like you announce it first. 

**Hattective** **:** Maki, what are you planning to say. 

**KillerKid:** ...its... something personal... 

**THAT’S_ROBOPHOBIC:** It is okay Maki; we will not judge. 

**KillerKid:** This is something I have been hiding since the beginning of the year. And I know for a fact that my image will drastically change for some of you. 

**Tennis_in_prison** **:** I have no room to judge, since I have done inexcusable things myself. 

**Real_Mage:** Nyeh, just say it already! 

**LUMINARY!OF!THE!STARS!:** Calm down, she needs too mentally prepare herself first. 

**Hattective:** You know about whatever this Kaito? 

**LUMINARY!OF!THE!STARS!:** Yep! Maki-roll told me about it shortly after we started dating! 

**Rat_child** **:** Is this about the assassin thing? Are you finally coming clean about that, huh Maki? 

**LUMINARY!OF!THE!STARS!:** HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW! 

**KillerKid:** KAITO!!!!!!!!! 

**THAT’S_ROBOPHOBIC:** ASSASIN! 

**Real_Mage** **:** Nyeh! That wasn't a lie? 

**DateMeHimiko!!!:** IS MAKI BEING TARRGRTED BY SOME DEGENERATE MALE ASSASINS!!!! IF YOU NEED ME TOO DISTROY THEM, I WILL DO SO IMIIDIETLY!!!! 

**KillerKid:** EVERYONE SHUT UP AND STOP TYPING! DO YOU ALL WANNA DIE!!! 

**Avocado:** Sorry is this is overwhelming for you, just seeing Kaito's reaction to Kokichi's statement, obviously got us worried. 

**KillerKid:**... 

**KillerKid** **:** I have no idea how Kokichi got ahold of the information I'm about to tell you. But when this is over, he's a dead man. 

**Rat_Child** **:** All right Maki. Go on, whip up your sob story. I'm sure everyone will feel soooooo sowwy fow you. 

**LUMINARY!OF!THE!STARS!:** ALL RIGHT! IM REMOVING HIM! 

**LUMINARY!OF!THE!STARS!:** HOW DO I REMOVE HIM! 

**Rat_child:** Kaito, I made this chat. I'm the only one here with admin rights. 

**LUMINARY!OF!THE!STARS!:** DAMM IT! 

**THAT’S_ROBOPHOBIC:** If it helps, we can just try ignoring him. 

**Weeb:** After all of this drama, I'm just plain exited too hear about this. 

**LUMINARY!OF!THE!STARS!:** Don't worry Maki-roll, it'll be fine! 

**KillerKid:**...All right. I guess I can just let it out all at once. Rip the bandage of quickly, as they say. 

**KillerKid:** I'm not the ultimate child caregiver. I'm the ultimate assassins. 

**Real_mage:** NYEH!!!!!! 

**DateMeHimiko!!!:** WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Weeb:** REALLY! But when you say assassin, do you mean more like Akatsuki from Log Horizon or Mirelle Bouquet from Noir?! 

**Tennis_in_prison:** An assassin huh, I should have expected something like that. 

**Rat_child** **:** AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! Maki just admitted being a cold-blooded killer. 

**Hattective:** M-Maki? 

**KillerKid:** What I'm saying is the absolute truth. I wouldn't joke about something like this. 

**KillerKid:** I didn't reveal it, because I was afraid of your reactions and the school though it would be a good idea. 

**Weeb:** Wait, so the school knew about this? You got in, on your assassin tittle and not your caregiver title? 

**KillerKid:** I was never the ultimate child caregiver. That was just a cover. 

**Weeb:** BUT THAT'S PLAYNLY IMPOSSIBLE. 

**KillerKid** **:** That's all I have to say to us. I'm sorry for lying. Goodbye. 

**_KillerKid is offline_**

**Avocado:**... 

**Tennis_in_prison** **:** Like I said earlier have no room to judge 

**THAT’S_ROBOPHOBIC:** I don't know how to feel about this. 

**Real_Mage:** Nyeh, it's a lot to take it. 

**LUMANARY!OF** **!THE!STARS!:** Everyone! It took her a lot to say that, so please, try to be nice to her. 

**Rat_child:** Yes, please, everyone be nice to the girl who takes peoples life's for money. I'm sure all her victims would want that. 

**LUMANARY!OF** **!THE!STARS!:** Shut up!!! Do you really think she wanted to do it! 

**Rat_child** **:** It doesn't matter. Motives are just excusing to get away with things you did and trick people into feeling sorry for you. 

**_Rat_child is offline_**

**DateMeHimiko:** I don't know which degenerate to believe. 

**Hattective:**...yeah 

**_7 people are offline_**

**Avocado: .**.. 

**_Avocado is offline_ **

**_\---------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

** Maki and Rantaro, p ** ** rivate chatroom **

**Rantaro:** Hey Maki. 

**Maki:** What do you want. 

**Rantaro** **:** You know, that was a real brave of you. Not many people could confess something like that. 

**Maki:** Your point is? 

**Rantaro** **:** I just wanted to talk to you about it. 

**Maki:** Why would you want to do that. Are you going to try to comfort me or something, if so, abandon the thought? 

**Rantaro:** No, that's not it. It may sound strange, but I can kind of relate to your struggles. 

**Maki:** What. 

**Maki:** How could you possibly relate to my struggles. 

**Rantaro** **:** I'm not saying I'm a murderer or an assassin, but I... also have a secret ultimate talent. 

**Maki:** You do? Why are you telling ME this? 

**Rantaro:** I guess I relate to your struggle. 

**Maki:** Ironic, It's the exact opposite of what I expected. 

**Maki:** So, since you're going to tell me, you should spit it out already. 

**Rantaro** **:** Well, unlike you, my ultimate adventurer talent is no bluff, I have two talents. 

**Maki:** Two talents, how does that even work? 

**Rantaro:** I'm not sure myself, but in the ultimate inactive, I am listed with two talents, based on my experiences. 

**Maki:** Experiences? 

**Rantaro:** I'm the ultimate survivor. I survived a killing game. 

**Maki:** Survivor? Killing game? 

**Rantaro** **:** It's something I don't like to talk about. 

**Maki:** Well if you don't want to talk about it, why tell me. 

**Rantaro:** Like I said before, I just want someone who can relate to my struggles. 

**Maki:** I guess I can't blame you for that. 

**Rantaro:** Thanks Maki. 

**Maki:** What the hell are you thanking me for? 

**Rantaro:** For listening. Feels good to get that off my shoulders. 

**Rantaro** **:** And for all that's worth, I don't judge you for being an assassin. I'm assuming you were just a victim of circumstances. 

**Maki:** Sure, and... thank you too, I guess. 

**_Maki and Rantaro are offline_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is the last chapter. The end may feel a bit sudden, but honestly, there are jut so many other thing that I want to focus on writing instead of this. But still, I think writing a chatfic was an interesting experience even if I cant see myself doing it again.


End file.
